Together Forever
by pokeball645
Summary: A KH 'What If' requested by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint. What if Donald and Goofy stayed and helped Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas in the final battle? Find out what happens here.


**Hey people, pokeball645 here with a little surprise for you all... a Kingdom Hearts 'What If'. I'll show you what might happen if Donald and Goofy were there with Sora and Riku during the final battle with Xemnas. It starts after they fight Xemnas the first time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were standing in front of Xemnas who was down on the floor, panting a little.<p>

"I need... more rage. I need... more... hearts." Xemnas panted.

Sora got out of his fighting position and said, "Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger and hate, it's full of all kinds of things. Don't you remember?"

"Unfortunately... I don't." Xemnas said before he faded away, then Donald and Goofy began to cheer over their victory.

"Gosh, you all did great!" King Mickey told the other five, then Sora noticed that Riku was by himself, so he decided to walk over to him.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I had given in to the darkness." Riku said still looking ahead.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"How am I gonna face everyone?" Riku asked turning to Sora.

"Like this." Sora said pressing his hands against his face, making a funny face, causing Riku to laugh, then without warning, the building began to shake a little causing the others to stop what they were doing.

"Hurry!" King Mickey quickly said.

"I'll open a path." Riku said placing his hand forward to try and open up a path of darkness, but everyone saw that nothing happened, surprising Riku.

"You don't belong to the dark realm anymore Riku." King Mickey explained knowing exactly what happened.

"But how do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" Donald asked, but then they turned to see a portal in front of them, they also saw a girl with blonde hair and a white dress, but they could see right through her.

"Who's that?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"I wish I knew." Donald whispered back with his arms crossed.

"We'd better hurry and get through." King Mickey said seriously before they heard some barking, then King Mickey was suddenly tackled to the ground by his dog, Pluto who began to lick King Mickey's face, then he got off and stood next to him as Kairi was the first to approach the portal.

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi said as the girl known as Namine smiled and nodded as Sora walked over to stand next to Kairi while Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Sure." Namine said, then she turned to Sora and said, "We meet again, like we promised."

"You said we'd meet again." another voice said, then Roxas appeared out of nowhere taking Sora, Donald, and Goofy by surprise as Roxas continued with, "But when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Donald whispered to Goofy who nodded his head.

"That there feller must be Roxas, Sora's Nobody." Goofy whispered back.

"It all makes sense!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed as Donald and Goofy listened carefully as did Sora and Kairi.

"I see myself the way you remember me and you see yourself the way I remember you! I've always thought that Nobodies like us are doomed to fade back into the darkness." Roxas told Namine.

"Right, but we didn't." Namine said while shaking her head.

"We can be together again! Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas said as he and Namine were now looking at Sora and Kairi.

"We'll be together everyday, right Sora?" Kairi asked sweetly making Sora blush a little while Donald and Goofy snickered a little behind him.

"Uh, yeah." Sora replied, then Kairi took Namine's hand as she glowed brightly, then she faded away as the remnants of the light glided towards Kairi as Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked.

"Look sharp!" Roxas exclaimed as Sora turned to look at his Nobody in the eye as Roxas glowed brightly himself before he faded away to Sora as he glowed, then he looked at himself as did Donald and Goofy.

Riku saw the worried looks as he stepped up and said, "Don't worry, you're all still you."

"That's good, because I don't want something to happen to Sora and Kairi." Goofy sighed in relief as Donald nodded in agreement.

"Come on everyone, it's time to get out of here." King Mickey said as he and Pluto walked over to the portal as did Kairi.

"Come on Riku." Sora said as Riku nodded with a smirk before they, Donald, and Goofy walked over to the portal.

"Come on, let's go home." Kairi said to Sora and Riku, but then the shaking started again as something began to happen to the portal.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Donald! Goofy!" King Mickey exclaimed while Pluto barked as Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy quickly raced over to the portal, but they were too late, the portal was gone and Kairi, King Mickey, and Pluto were no longer in the World that Never was.

"Gawrsh, we're too late!" Goofy said as the four of them looked at the spot where the portal was.

Then there was a flash of light from a distance as the four of them spot a nesting core far away from the castle they were in, then it disappeared to reveal a giant mecha dragon that busted out of the core and flew towards them.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Donald sighed in annoyance as the dragon knocked into the castle tower as it roared as it flew away while the tower began to collapse as Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy slid towards the ground as Donald and Goofy held on to each other, then Riku spotted a hovercraft and then he ran toward it, taking Sora, Donald, and Goofy by surprise.

"Riku!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed as Riku jumped and then landed on the drivers seat as he flew it over to the other three.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, get in!" Riku yelled as Sora hopped on to one of the side platforms while Goofy took him and Donald over to the other side platform.

"You know a warning would be nice!" Donald yelled at Riku who just shrugged and they flew off after the dragon as Sora summoned his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy brought out their staff and shield.

* * *

><p>Sora and Donald used their magic to take care of various parts of the dragon while Goofy used his shield to keep some of the smaller enemies at bay, as they got down to the last part of the dragon, Riku activated the laser and easily took care of the dragon part.<p>

Then they saw the dragon slowly go down to the ground as Donald panted from using many magic spells, then he asked, "Is it over?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Donald, take a look." Riku said as they all looked down in horror to see that the dragon was still alive, but it looked like a totally different machine as Riku flew them down to the head, then all four of them jumped off, then they watched as the hovercraft was sucked into the black hole of nothingness then they summoned their weapons again as they looked at Xemnas sitting down in front of them in his armor, that's when something occurred to Sora.

"I couldn't tell her." Sora said as Riku, Donald, and Goofy turned to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked in confusion.

"It should've been easy to say thanks to Namine, but I couldn't say it, not until things were back to the way they were." Sora said.

"Don't worry, once this is over, you can thank her anytime you want." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora replied with a nod, but then Donald looked like he had something on his mind as he looked at Riku.

"Riku, I'm sorry about what happened when we first met each other." Donald said sounding a bit guilty as Riku turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked in confusion.

"I should've let you come with us like Sora wanted when we were in Traverse Town, but I told him 'no'. If I'd decided to let you tag along with us, you wouldn't be in the state of darkness you were in before we met up again here." Donald explained as Riku smiled a little.

"You know, maybe it was meant to be this way. Think about it, if I did go with you guys a year ago, I probably wouldn't have the Keyblade I have now." Riku replied while looking at the Way to Dawn Keyblade.

"You can feel sorry about it later fellers, right now we need to focus on beating Xemnas." Goofy said seriously as they turned their attention back to Xemnas who swung his big sword, barely missing the four of them, then suddenly Donald and Riku nodded at each other.

"Let's go!" Riku yelled before he was engulfed in a bright light while Donald suddenly disappeared, taking Sora and Goofy by surprise.

As the light died down, Sora and Goofy saw that Riku's clothes were now black and blue with blue flames on his pants legs as he twirled his Keyblade around a little.

"Whoa, Riku, did you just went into Wisdom Form?" Sora asked in awe as Riku nodded with a smirk.

"Maybe we should do the same Sora." Goofy suggested as Sora nodded.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled before he was engulfed in a bright light while Goofy disappeared, then Sora was now in Valor Form while holding on to two Keyblades in his hands.

Soon, Sora charged towards Xemnas and began to attack him with his Keyblades while Riku was sliding around while shooting at Xemnas with his powers.

Then Xemnas sent them flying off the head and into the abyss, but they used a floating building and rammed it at the dragon's shield, breaking it into pieces and giving Sora and Riku a chance to glide back over to the dragon's head.

As soon as they both landed, Sora continued hitting Xemnas with his Keyblade and Riku decided to use his powered up magic to help deal with Xemnas.

Then Sora and Riku got Xemnas at the same time with one final strike as everything suddenly got covered in a bright light.

* * *

><p>As soon as the light died down, Sora and Riku saw that they were in an area that looked like a grey void, they also saw Donald and Goofy standing next to them, meaning they were no longer in Valor Form and Wisdom Form, then they looked at Xemnas who was now wearing a black and white coat.<p>

"Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way, not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!" Xemnas declared.

"You're right, light and darkness are eternal." Riku said.

"A-hyuck, nothing probably goes on forever." Goofy added.

"But there's one thing you should know Xemnas." Donald said while pointing his staff at the Nobody.

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora finished as the four of them got into fighting position.

"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..." Xemnas chuckled, then the five of them charged towards each other while Sora and Riku dodged Xemnas' strikes from his beam swords while Donald got behind Goofy as his shield kept both of them safe from Xemnas' blue energy balls and laser attacks.

Soon, Sora and Riku were slashing at Xemnas together, slashing him with their Keyblades, firing fire blasts at him, attacked him with many other mysterious blades, then they finished off their combo attack with a bright light from their Keyblades.

As soon as the attacks were over, Xemnas took the time to trap Sora in a blue sphere, sucking his energy away.

"Sora!" Riku, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed before they ran off to help their friend, but then they were stopped by a Xemnas copy, but then Donald and Goofy stood in front of Riku with their weapons held tight.

"Riku, go help Sora!" Donald yelled seriously.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this feller!" Goofy added before they attacked the Xemnas copy with thunder spells and Goofy's tornado ability.

"Thanks guys." Riku said before he ran off towards Xemnas and Sora before he freed his best friend from the sphere while Donald fired a Firaga spell Goofy's way as he bashed it towards the Xemnas copy as he disappeared in the flames, literally as the four heroes of light stood in front of the real Xemnas once again before he took off into the air.

Xemnas used his power to summon a whole bunch of laser bullets and aimed them at the four heroes of light as Sora and Riku used their Keyblades to deflect them away as Donald used his Reflect spell and Goofy bounced them away with his shield, then it all ended in a big explosion of sorts.

Then Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy found themselves on their knees panting, but then Riku and Donald were knocked back by Xemnas' beam swords as he was about to hit Sora and Goofy with them as well, but Riku blocked the attack aimed at Sora while Donald used Reflect to deflect an attack away from Goofy, but then Xemnas planed to attack Sora, Donald, and Goofy at the same time, that's when Riku pushed all three of them out of the way as he took the attack himself.

Sora took the time to strike back at Xemnas as he took Riku's Keyblade as he attacked Xemnas with both Keyblades while Donald and Goofy helped out, first the three of them slashed Xemnas multiple times, then they launched a blinding light at him, next they fired yellow orbs at him, next they landed next to Riku as Donald casted Curaga on Riku as he took his Keyblade back as he and Sora pointed their Keyblades at Xemnas while Donald jumped up to Riku's shoulders and placed his staff on his Keyblade to give it more power while Goofy placed his shield on top of Sora's Keyblade as the four weapons fired a single powerful beam of light that hit Xemnas dead on, finishing him off as he faded away for good this time.

"We did it!" Sora cheered while Donald and Goofy laughed and danced with each other happily.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku said grimly, making Donald and Goofy stop dancing as the four of them saw that they were surrounded by a lot of Nobodies as they got their weapons ready once again.

Then, in a bright light, all of the Nobodies disappeared while Riku suddenly fell to his hands and knees as Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran over to him.

"Riku, are you okay?" Donald asked as Riku panted a little.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, I can't." Riku panted before Sora spoke up.

"Don't say another word, it's not over, it's just not. Goofy, give me hand." Sora said as he pulled Riku's arm over his shoulders while Goofy pulled Riku's other arms over his shoulders.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on, look where we are..." Riku trailed off while looking around.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said while crossing his arms.

"Ya oughta try and think positive Riku. A-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled in a friendly way.

"They're right, you've been hanging out in the darkness too long." Sora happily agreed as Riku looked at the three of them.

"Guys?" Riku asked Sora and Goofy who turned to him in confusion as Riku then said, "You lead."

"No problem." Goofy happily replied as they began walking while Donald followed closely.

The four of them kept walking through the void they were in as Donald and Goofy decided to give Sora and Riku some time alone.

"You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you." Riku chuckled a little.

"Really?" Sora asked a little dryly.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked as Sora shook his head.

"I kinda always thought you were better at everything myself." Sora confessed, that's when Donald spotted something.

"Hey, look!" Donald said as he pointed at what he saw, it was some sort of light at the end of the tunnel, then the four of them walked forward.

* * *

><p>Soon, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy found themselves standing in the sand of a dark beach.<p>

"Garwsh, is this the end of the road?" Goofy asked while looking around.

"Yep." Sora answered with a nod.

"Put me down, I can walk." Riku told Sora and Goofy who were still helping him before they let go, then they walked a little further to the water with Donald, Sora was closer to the water as he thought back to his adventures.

"You know... maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." Sora said while looking ahead making Donald and Goofy look at each other, and then back to Sora, then all three of them saw Riku laying on the ground so they quickly ran back over to him.

"Are you okay Riku?" Goofy asked in concern.

"This world is perfect for me." Riku said looking ahead.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked in confusion.

"If this is what the world really is... just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness." Riku said taking the others by surprise.

"Riku..." Sora trailed off.

"If the world is made of light and darkness... we'll be the darkness." Riku said as the four of them sat together and looked at the water while Donald and Goofy kinda preferred to be the light.

"Yeah, the other side." Donald sighed sounding a bit sad.

"Ya know, I'll betcha that there realm of light is safe now." Goofy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Kairi, the King, and Pluto are there." Sora agreed while looking at the seemingly endless sea.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Riku said with a nod, then he paused for a second and then he said, "Hey, guys... could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

"You got it." Donald said sounding more cheerful than he did earlier as he helped Riku stand up while Sora and Goofy supported him again as the four of them walked closer to the water, and now the four of them were sitting in front of the water's edge as Riku muttered, "At least the waves sound the same."

Donald crossed his arms and then sighed, "I still can't believe this is the end of the road for us. We might be stuck here for the rest of our lives, and I might never see Daisy, Uncle Scrooge or even my three nephews again." then he gave off a small smile as he continued with, "But at least they're safe now, and as long as that's the case, that's good enough for me."

"I know how you feel Donald, I don't care if I'm trapped here myself, I'll be happy as long as I know my boy, Maxie, is safe and sound on the other side." Goofy sighed as he patted Donald on the back as they both looked ahead while Sora and Riku smiled at their two friends.

"What I said back there... about thinking I was better at stuff than you... to tell you the truth Sora... I was jealous of you." Riku told his best friend causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to look at him in confusion.

"What for?" Sora asked while Donald and Goofy wanted to know as well.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." Riku said.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems too." Sora told Riku while confusing Donald and Goofy.

"Like what?" Riku asked in curiosity.

"Like... wanting to be like you." Sora said softly while Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Well, there's one advantage to being me, something you could never imitate, though it might be a different story for Donald and Goofy." Riku said while taking a glance at Donald and Goofy who were still a little confused as was Sora.

"And what might that be Riku?" Donald asked in confusion.

"Having Sora for a friend." Riku answered flattering Sora a little.

"Yup, I agree with you there Riku. Sora really is a good friend to all of us, a-hyuck!" Goofy happily agreed while Donald smiled and nodded in agreement causing Sora to smile at his three friends with him.

"Then I'm okay just the way I am." Sora said, then he turned to Riku, Donald, and Goofy and said, "I've got something that neither one of you could never imitate as well."

"What's that?" Donald asked curiously.

"Having you guys as friends." Sora replied causing Riku, Donald, and Goofy to smile at him in return.

Soon the four of them closed their eyes as they tilted their heads up to the sky as they felt the breeze hit their bodies while hearing the sound of the waves, then Riku felt something between his legs as he looked to see that it was a message in a bottle, so he picked it up and removed the cork and took the message out of it as he looked over it.

Riku then turned to Sora and said, "Sora? I think it's for you." then he handed Sora the note as Donald and Goofy turned to listen carefully as Sora read it out loud.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." as he read it, Kairi's voice began to echo, but only to Sora, "We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish." by this point, Sora's voice faded away only to him as he can only hear Kairi's voice as he kept reading the note to Riku, Donald, and Goofy, "And who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard... or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky- one sky, one destiny."

"Garwsh, that was beautiful." Goofy sniffed as he wiped his eye a little, then something caught Donald's eye as he looked out to the sea, then he quacked in shock as he pointed at what he saw causing Sora, Riku, and Goofy to turn to see that there was rectangle of light on top of the water.

"What do you guys think it is?" Donald asked still looking at the light.

"Light." Riku said silently.

"The door to light." Sora added before he, Donald, and Goofy happily stood up, then Sora held out his hand to Riku and said, "We'll go together."

Riku, Donald, and Goofy nodded their heads as Riku stood up before the four of them walked over to the light, then they were surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

><p>The waves were calm under the bright orange sky, but then four falling stars were in the sky falling down towards the water, those four falling stars turned out to be Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy falling fast into the water before the four of them finally made a splash and quickly resurfaced.<p>

"Garwsh, I can't believe we're still in one piece!" Goofy said wringing his hat out a little.

"That is without a doubt, our longest and wettest fall ever!" Donald yelled while placing his hat back on while getting splashed by the water that was in it as Donald grumbled a little.

"Well, at least the four of us are safe and sound right here." Goofy happily pointed out.

"I guess so Goofy." Donald said still a little upset about the water in his hat thing, then he suddenly asked, "Uh, where exactly is 'here'?" that's when all four of them looked around the area they were currently in, then they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Sora! Riku! Donald! Goofy!" the four of them turned around to find Kairi waving to them while standing on Destiny Island, this caused the four of them to smile as they quickly swam over to the islands where Kairi was as they were now running over, but then two blurs ran past her surprising Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Your Majesty! Pluto!" Donald and Goofy happily exclaimed at the same time as it turned out to be King Mickey and Pluto as they ran over to their friends as Pluto tackled Sora to the ground and began to lick his face multiple times while King Mickey ran over to give Donald and Goofy a big group hug before he moved on to Riku while Pluto ran over to lick Donald and then Goofy as King Mickey was picked up and twirled around by Riku as Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally got a break from pluto's tongue as they petted the dog one at a time, then they turned to Riku and King Mickey who smiled at them, then Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto turned to Kairi who smiled at them and giggled.

Then Sora pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it, it was the good luck charm Kairi gave him a year ago, then Sora and Kairi smiled at each other as Donald and Goofy saw that Roxas and Namine did the same to each other.

"W-We're back." Sora said overfilled with joy to be back home.

Kairi held her hand out to Sora and said, "You're home."

Sora eagerly took her hand and now both Sora and Kairi were holding on to the good luck charm.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, that's what would've happened if Donald and Goofy helped Sora and Riku battle Xemnas. All credit goes to Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint for this 'What If' idea. Greymon, if you're reading this, then I want you to know one thing, you rock my man! This is pokeball645 signing off, until next time, BYE! :)<br>**


End file.
